Avengers Justice Pt 2 : Avengers Assemble
by Argus-Reborn
Summary: Ulysses has a meeting with col. Fury to discuss his future. Again tell me what you think.


Avengers Justice: Avengers Assemble Pt.2

There he was, Nick Fury, a man the news had said was a creation of popular media. The legendary Nick Fury, leader of the Howling Commandos and current leader of the S.H.I.E.L.D organization. What could a man of his stature want with me?

"You're wondering why you're here instead of some drab prison"

He seemed so sure of himself, but at least he didn't waste any time.

"I'll get to the point, S.H.I.E.L.D stands for supreme headquarters, international espionage, logistics directorate. In a nutshell we are a counterterrorism and intelligence agency that deals with superhuman threats".

With all that power and influence under this mans control you think they would do something for people on a small scale.

"We aren't owned by any one nation but rather all of them. We are one of the first and last defense against super natural and global threats. To get this accomplished often the help of the fantastic four or the avengers are utilized".

Got me angry that places like Brooklyn didn't have anyone to protect it, they're all battling much bigger threats when it's the little ones that make life intolerable.

"However, I realized that with all the concentration on global threats normal people such as you are living with various criminal elements in your neighborhood am I correct in saying so"?

"Yea" I said this with such a tone like I was in the principles office being scolded which I'm sure he picked up on.

"Okay here's the thing, we've been monitoring various people around the city including you. For the purpose of putting together a group of vigilantes to protect the streets, because police are corruptible, bribable, convinced to look the other way. The search was arduous but in the end only 7 people fit the bill."

A smirk came over my face, I'm sure he is offering me a new life, a new chance to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

"I hand picked you to lead this team, don't let me down. Men, lead him to his temporary quarters I'm sure he's tired from this whole ordeal we'll speak more in the morning"

My heart was racing; just moments ago I was ready to die for some fucking little cop's ego. Now I'm the leader of a group of avengers ready to do our best to clean up the streets. But who were my fellow vigilantes? What were we going to do first? Questions filled my head but only one man can answer them so I guess I'll wait till morning.

The facilities beds were the cleanest I had ever slept on, the floor was cold and sterile like a hospital. Everything was neat and in order, my street cloths washed and folded, the red converse I found were brand new and their was a small case with a note on it that simply read.

"Play when ready"

I'm always ready so I flipped it on.

"Good morning, hopefully you slept well. Don't bother looking for me anywhere around the facility I'm must be 700 miles away by now. You'll notice your hooded sweatshirt and jean vest are both a little different"

I'll say my hoody now had to small wings on the hood part and my jean vest had a big white embroided star. I won't be hard to miss with this.

"They aren't just aesthetic differences; those each have technology in them that a certain agent can use to monitor your vitals and location. Your cloths also have been interwoven with a substance named vibranium, this will help absorb the physical blows you will no doubt be receiving"

Could've sworn he said someone would be monitoring me.

"You have one more piece of equipment to obtain, which brings me to your first objective. You are to meet a man named Marc Gooding in the park slope section of Brooklyn; he will be your first team member. His addresses is in the front pocket of your pants and when you address him use his codename so he knows I have sent you, his codename is The Vision. Don't be at all surprised if he refers to you by your code name U.S Agent"

I'm sure it's no coincidence that those happen to be my initials.

"Understand this U.S; we will no longer have any further communication with you directly. All instruction will be given via The Vision; by the way I'd like to commend you. Your actions made it very easy for me to decide to do what was right. Make me proud; make all the filth that's out roaming the street fear you and your avengers, Fury out"

My breathing became shallow as the feeling of all the responsibility dawned upon me. The immense task set before me would have been too much to bear had I any other prospects in my life. Guess that's why Fury chose me to lead these people, now I have to go find these other avengers and they have no idea I'm going to show up on their doorstep and change their lives forever.

Later that day the S.H.I.E.L.D agents dropped me off blocks away from my old haunt. Opening the door the landlord was happy to see me and told me that I had some unaddressed mail waiting for me upstairs, I thanked him and was on my way. On the floor of my drab apartment was an envelope containing 2k cash, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents must have left it for me to use. Not having much use for that kind of money I hid away 500 in a plastic bag inside of my toilet tank, with the rest I slipped it under the landlord's door as a thank you for the room. I was just about to go to park slope when the door swung open, I didn't think anyone was around to see my good deed. Sure enough it was his daughter Imane who greeted me by wrapping her arms around my neck and squealing with delight. She hugged me this way more times than I care to count, she was about 17, had short tomboyish hair, a cute girl but I didn't have time for her and she deserves someone who can give her that time. Still holding on she looks up and smiles at me not saying a word, I brush her cheek and she hold my hand with both of hers close to her face.

"I have to go but I'll be back"

Broke my heart to push her away, I knew she was sad but only I can do what must be done and focus needed to be maintained. Thankfully I always kept my promise to come back, Imane weighed heavily on my mind but right now I was in search of a vision.


End file.
